


One Room, Two Mechs (Editing)

by MatrixDream



Series: Whrung [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Add more tags when I think of them, Building Relationship, Friendship, Future smut and relationship, M/M, Trust Issues, building, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Rung isn't Whirl's psychiatrist and the Lost Light is less chaotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So my one fic is just me cramming as many ships in as possible but, for this one I just kinda of want to get my OTP in here and actually let the relationship form. This'll just be a nice fic I write in my spare time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in a long time and my writing grows everyday. This fic has a lot of chapters planned and this is going to be a long ride. Might as well make it enjoyable and fix the current chapters before I continue. Once all eight chapters are edited these notes will be taken down.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 is edited.

 

                Whirl made his way down the hallways of the Lost Light, taking in his surroundings until he came upon one specific door; his habsuite. He sighed before entering and running right into his roommate.

            “Oh! Hey there buddy!" The mech greeted. He sat on his berth before continuing to chat excitedly, "You seem like a cool dude! Can I borrow some of your polish? Actually you don’t look like you use it…Ah well! We can be friends anyways! This is so exciting! I’m so excited! I just wow! Can you—.”

            “Nope.” Whirl closed the door before his roommate could finish talking. He rolled his optic and shook his helm before quickly leaving the vicinity lest that _thing_ called a roommate tried to find him.

            Whirl went on a hunt to find an empty room he could be alone in. He began opening doors and then quickly shutting them."Damnit, there's someone in there.” He growled after closing _another_ door. The door opened back up and Brainstorm peaked through.

            “Whirl? Oh! Come check this out.” He waved the aforementioned mech inside.

            “What is it?” The rotor asked as he entered, taking in the room.

            “Okay so I was tinkering around with a weapon and I think I’ve created something spectacular!” Brainstorm hefted the fire arm, prompting Whirl to lean back due to the sheer size. “Okay so it isn’t finished but I can create miniature portals! Watch!”

The scientist shot the wall twice and two gyres began to form. He lifted on digit to signal ‘one second’ before sticking his arm through the swirling mass. His arm came out through the other one and he waved at the navy mech.

            “That’s interesting. How’d you make that?” Whirl asked.

            “Oh like I said just…tinkering and stuff.” The gold and blue mech shrugged.

            “Cool! Well science isn’t really my thing so, if you create something that goes boom! Comm me.” Whirl left the room and began his searching again.

            He opened one last door and looked inside before leaning back."Ohhhh hey Cy! You! Yeah good seeing you again! Bye!" He shut it before quickly transforming and flying out of there.

* * *

 

            Meanwhile on another part of the ship a short orange mech was trying not to get trampled while also asking for directions.

            “Excuse me! Hello excuse me! Does anyone happen to know where the Captain is? Excuse me, I need directions to my office I—.” Rung sighed as more mechs passed him without a second glance. One of them ran right into him causing him to trip and drop his glasses. Rung pushed himself up from the ground before picking his glasses up and putting them back on. “How rude.” He muttered before dusting himself off.

            He huffed before leaving the main room and heading down the halls. He tried to find an empty room where he could wait until someone needed a psychiatrist and decided to look for him since the likeliness of him remaining in that group unscathed was far too unlikely. He noticed the top level seemed to be occupied so Rung began his search on the lower levels. He explored about before finding there were plenty of empty rooms down there but most of them were trashed. He opened a door to find one room with a nice table and chair in the corner. The room was relatively plain but, fancy décor wasn’t particularly something he was looking for. He walked in and nodded at the relatively good shape. This would make a quaint resting space—

            “Primus fragging dammit!” Rung turned, startled as a mech threw his claws up. “Are there any empty rooms that don’t look like scrap?”

            Rung was briefly put off by the stranger's appearance but, responded all the same. “This seems to be the only one…” He sighed softly.

            “Are you fragging kidding me? Great!” The navy mech growled and walked out of the room.

Rung stood awkwardly before also leaving quickly. He hoped that strange mech wouldn’t be back. As selfish as it was he wanted this room to himself.


	2. Starting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Rung are getting used to their work schedules and enjoying their free time at different times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is Edited

 

                Rung quietly opened the door and looked inside of the room. That mech didn’t seem to be in there. He cautiously stepped in and sat down at the desk. He sat there quietly before pulling an Energon cube out of one of his compartments. He took small sips as he looked around. He didn’t have any work to occupy his time so he pulled out a data pad and began searching for a good story. His Energon was soon forgotten as he found an interesting one and was soon engrossed in the complicated plot. Hours passed as he finished the final chapters and the story met its end. He turned off the data pad and clutched it to his chest with a satisfied sigh. He sat there in silence reflecting on the events and decisions in that story. A content smile rested upon his face and he reached for his Energon. He took a sip before almost spitting it out. His servo went under his chin as the warm and sour Energon dribbled down.

                 “Not again.” He murmured and put the Energon back down.

                He had to dispose of the Energon but, there was currently nowhere to put it. He put it on the ground lest he accidentally knock it over and sat back contemplating reading another story. Before he could decide he got a comm.

: Hello this is Rodimus is this uh…Rang? :

 

: Rung. Hello, yes! Do you need something? :

 

: You’re the ship psychiatrist right? :

 

: That is correct. Although I have been having some trouble finding my office. Is someone in need of assistance? :

 

: Yeah we have a dude. Come to my office and I’ll get Ultra Magnus to help you find yours. :

 

: Alright, thank you! :

 

: No problem, Ring—. :

 

                “Rung.” He sighed before grabbing the spoiled Energon and his data pad.

He quickly left the room and went to find the Captain’s office.

 

                Rung was happy to be sitting at his desk but his office was pretty plain. He just had to unpack his model ships but, he still wasn’t quite used to it. There was an extra room no bigger than a closet which is where his berth lay. It was eccentric but, he hadn’t been expecting much. His desk was fairly small and thankfully he didn’t have much work occupying the limited surface. He had already finished it and didn’t have anything else to do. He could go back to that room but, there wasn’t much to do in there either. It was also getting quite late. He stretched and listened to a few joints pop back into place before wincing and rubbing the tender areas. He made sure the files he had completed were stacked neatly before getting up. He gave one final sweep of the room before heading to his berth. The platform was hard and dreadfully uncomfortable but, he had been on worse. He took off his glasses and pulled the covers over himself. He shifted positions a bit before closing his optics and falling into a forced recharge.

* * *

 

 

              Whirl was hidden by the darkness of night. His colour scheme was perfect for this kind of work and the mission was going smoothly. He had to stay hidden until the commander gave the signal. Waiting wasn’t one of Whirl’s strong suits and his claws snapped quietly in irritation. He shifted a bit as well but, he was still relatively quiet. He heard something moving behind him before his annoying roommate made a noisy clang as he slid beside the rotor.

                “Yo dude! So what're we doing? I kinda zoned out when the big guy was talking so Imma little lost." The white and gold mech started nudging the navy.

Whirl glared and tried to ignore the annoying mech who continued to shake him with no intention of stopping. “Console can you shut it down for two nanokliks?! Primus, shut the frag up before you get us caught!” He hissed.

                “What? I’m just trying to make some conversation while I got you cornered. You left pretty early this morning and I barely got to talk to you before the mission.” Console continued.

                “Shut up before I shut you up! I don’t want to talk to you and the only way I can make it clearer is the physical way. One more word out of you and I’ll be getting aggressive.” Whirl looked over his barrier to makes sure the signal wasn’t given yet.

                “Chill out we still got plenty of time to talk. What is the signal again? I just want to hrrk—!” Console clutched at the claw around his throat.

                “The signal is two flashes which I am going to miss with your constant blabbering and I don’t want to miss the chance to shoot up a room full of Decepticons. So one final time! Shut,” Whirl slammed him against the ground. “The frag up!” He gasped when Whirl released him and began glaring haughtily at the navy mech.

 “Well that was rude.” He muttered.

Whirl clenched his claws and let out a low growl as his plating practically bristled. He was ready to turn on his newly acquired nuisance but, then a light flashed twice as the signal. He stood up ready to charge and Console was right behind him. They both began moving from their hiding place but, Whirl stopped and suddenly tackled Console to the ground. The talkative mech was about to air his grievances but, the sound of blasters shut him up.

                “Scrap! The ‘Cons know we’re here.”  Whirl huffed.

 

: Whirl and Console! Are you two functional? :

 

: Unfortunately yes. Can I take them now? :

 

: They have their backs to us. You two distract them and I’ll send Alpha team to back you two up. Hit them hard and fast. :

 

                “Distracting is what I do best!” Console boasted.

                “Yeah I noticed.” Whirl rolled his optic before returning fire.

 

                “Yo afts! My turbofox could aim better than you!” Console jumped up and started yelling at the ‘Cons.

                “Who the frag taught you to trash talk? The turbofox?” Whirl commented before covering the other mech.

                “Your creator! Bam take that!” Console slapped his knee joint before snorting.

Whirl only shook his helm and shot a Decepticon where its plating protected its spark chamber. He could see Team Alpha aka their ‘back up’ taking their time.

                “Frag this.” He muttered before charging at the ‘Cons.

                “Whirl! What are you doing?!” Console put aside his petty distraction and started shooting as well.

Whirl clamped his claw around a mech’s neck and punched his fist right through their chest. The green ‘Con crumpled and groaned in pain as he watched the Energon flow from his frame. Whirl ripped his claw out of the frame before turning on another. Alpha team pinged him constantly but, he ignored their comm requests in favour of shoving a ‘Cons face into his own gun before shooting. The other Autobots must have realized their plan wasn’t going to work now and wishful thinking wasn’t going to fix it because they began fighting right beside him.

                “You are one crazy creator fragger.” Console shook his helm as he blew someone’s leg out from under them.

                “So I’ve been told.” Whirl wrenched a ‘Cons arm clean off.

                “Watch out!” Someone yelled.

Console and Whirl turned as twins ran at them.

                “I’m not good with hand to hand!” Console panicked as they dodged his bullets.

                “I got this,” Whirl grabbed one of them and avoided the others blast. “I’ve always heard,” He grunted as he grabbed the other one. “That two heads are better—than one.” He smashed their helms together and their bodies fell together. “Guess it’s the opposite for ‘Cons.”

                “…Okay that was just wrong.” Console shivered.

Whirl cackled and looked around to see if anyone needed help.  He spotted one of the only minibots on the mission trying to take on a silver and red Con ten times his size. Whirl admired his courage but, the tiny bot was going to be scrap metal in two seconds. He charged and tackled the huge Con but, the silver and red mech easily recovered. Whirl was punched in the gut by a huge servo and he couldn’t suppress the grunt that left his vocalizer. He couldn’t see the giant dent in his torso but he could definitely feel it.

                “Finally! I needed a few scuff marks on my paint. I was worried you ‘Cons were going soft on me.” Whirl snickered and kicked out the bigger mech’s knee joint.

The Decepticon howled in pain before grabbing the rotor’s wing and tearing it clean off. Whirl hissed and began shooting at him. The silver and red mech was much bigger and the shots didn’t do much damage. Despite his blown out knee he stood up and grabbed Whirl’s helm crushing it a bit. Whirl pinched the servo with his claws and was able to pry the digits off before putting some distance between him and the Con.

                “Alright big guy time to meet my friend the shoomer.” Whirl removed said weapon from his subspace and heaved the big gun before blasting the mech right in the face.

His faceplate and helm exploded completely sending his processor flying. The other Decepticons stopped fighting and stared in shock as their biggest warrior fell.

                “RETREAT!” One screamed and they all scrambled to get away.

The other Autobots gave a few warning shots but otherwise let them leave. Whirl’s visual feed flickered a bit as he noticed the crack going down his optic. After a bit of recalibrating he was able to focus enough to find his wing. He grabbed it before abruptly standing up. His gyros spun but, he refused to give into the dizziness.

                “Woah…You okay buddy?” Console asked and walked over to help support him.

                “I’m fine. My face just hurts a little.” Whirl wavered a bit but subspaced the shoomer.

One of the medics came over to him to begin reattaching his wing and fixing his ‘face’.

                “We need some help over here!” Another medic shouted as one of the wounded mechs began choking on their own Energon.

                “I’ll be back.” The medical mech told Whirl.

                “Don’t bother.” He waved the medic off before heading back.

 

                Whirl groaned as his systems began onlining. Everything ached but, thankfully his self-repair systems had fixed his optic while he’d been recharging. He had slept through the morning which wasn’t abnormal. Console was still in recharge and Whirl was considering offlining him. He decided against it and instead got up and left the room before the temptation would return. He grabbed a cube of Energon before he left and decided to head to that room he saw the mech with the eyebrows. The little mech hopefully wasn’t there but, even if he was Whirl could probably force him out. Luckily the room was nerd free when he got there and he was able to lounge around. He topped off his Energon and splayed himself out on the seat. He scratched at a few wielding lines and watched as some metal flaked off.  He shrugged before pulling out a data pad and began reading a thriller he’d been eager for before the mission. Unfortunately he had read so many of them and knowledge from his previous job helped him figure out the killer’s intentions. He huffed putting down the data pad and rubbing his optic. His systems weren’t fully rested so he closed his optic and fell into a light recharge.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl is annoyed when he ends up with a schedule change that disrupts his routine. He goes on a mission and comes back tired. Whirl walks into the room only to find Rung there. He contemplates leaving but is too tried to care. They try to annoy the ever living Primus out of each other.Then Whirl goes on a morning mission and Tox En is involved. While saving the day Whirl unknowingly starts the beginning of an unconsidered threat.

                Whirl stayed hidden in the shadows as the group of Decepticons discussed their tactical assault below him. His optic was dimmed and so were his biolights making it harder to be spotted. He could see his team on pillars across from him also with their lights dimmed. Console was being extremely noisy and was already far too easy to spot. Whirl tried not to click is claws in agitation at the constant shuffling and creeks as the other mech crawled towards him. The gold and white mech was muttering sorries after every groan of protest from the iron support. He inched a bit closer to Whirl—who turned to glare at him—before giving a lop-sided smirk.

                “Wow you’re so dark. You blend in really well it’s kinda scary.” He whispered.

Whirl widened his optic and brought his claw to his helm as he shook it. His roommate was a complete idiot.

                “Fragging Primus do you not understand stealth?” The rotor hissed.

                “Oh right! No talking, sorry.” Console made a lip zipping motion.

Whirl turned away from the idiot he was forced to share his living space with still shaking his helm and rolled his shoulders a bit in preparation for the oncoming assault. Once the Decepticons revealed their plans Intel was supposed to get out of there with the information while Whirl kicked some Con aft. The other guys were supposed to help too. The Decepticons seemed just about ready to wrap it up but, a deafening screeching noise startled every single bot in the room; spy or other. Everyone turned to the direction the noise originated from. Whirl grabbed the sides of his helm as he stared down at Console holding onto the pillar for dear life.

                “Hey you! What’re you doing?!”  One of the Cons called as they all trained their weapons on the dangling mech.

                “Party time!” Whirl yelled as he jumped down landing on one of the Cons.

                “What the frag?” Another con questioned before chaos ensued.

Autobots leaped from the shadows and began attacking the Cons.

                “Keep one of them online!” The commander ordered.

Whirl pinned the Con he had under pede to the floor before decking them. The Con was knocked out and thus Whirl went on a massacre. He tore through enemy frames and they tried to tear through his. One of them wrenched his arm clean off and got a good gash across his torso both wounds were leaking energon heavily.

                “Keep one of them **online**!” The purple and orange mech named Commander repeated while looking directly at Whirl.

Whirl waved him off before filling the remaining Cons full of lead. The frames dropped to the ground and Whirl went down with them. He was having trouble looking over his cockpit but, he was able to see the energon pooling around him.

                “Frag…” He muttered.

                “Whirl! Are you glitched?! I said to keep one online so we could interrogate them!” Commander threw his arms up in the air.

                “You didn’t say all of that,” The rotor groaned. “But I heard ya the first time. Purple guy down there he’s just knocked out.”

                “You fragging idiot. Get him some medical help and help Console down.” The purple and orange mech shook his helm.

                “No, no I got it guys. One second.” Console let go of the pillar.

The last thing Whirl saw was Console jumping down and landing on his pedes wrong. The last thing he heard was a sickening crunch as the stupid mechs leg caved in.

 

                Whirl’s optic onlined and he looked around a bit before shooting up. He winced as the movement irritated his wounds but, tried to get up anyways.

                “Easy! Easy! Calm down, kid. You’re in the med bay.”  The doctor who Whirl recognized as Ratchet tried to push him back down onto the medical berth.

                “Get your servos off of me.” Whirl snapped and tried to get away from the medic.

                “Hmff well that’s no way to talk to the mech who just saved your life.” Ratchet crossed his arms and scowled.

Whirl glared at the red and white bot a bit before settling back down. Ratchet uncrossed his arms and pulled out a data pad.

                “Now Mr. Ungrateful since you’ve calmed down can you tell me what you remember.” He waited patiently for Whirl to speak.

Whirl told him the non-classified bits and he checked to make sure Whirl was stable before releasing him. The heli checked his chronemeter and took note that most of the ship would still be in recharge. He hadn’t been paying attention and instantly recoiled when he bumped into someone. He looked up slightly to see his commander Commander.

                “Whirl I regret to inform you you’ve been dropped from the team. So has Console.” The purple and orange mech told him.

                “Way to just drop it on me. I just got outta the med bay can’t you wait a few?” Whirl scowled.

                “I’m afraid it cannot wait. Your schedules have been changed and you will begin your new ‘missions’ this afternoon. Updating Console on this change of events would be most appreciated.” Commander began walking away.

                “ _May_ I ask why, _sir_?” Whirl questioned.

                “He’s a fool and easily spotted and you,” Commander turned to him. “You are just insubordinate.”

Whirl really wished he had servos at that moment so he could show his former commander a little unpleasant gesture involving middle digits. He could always punch him in the head but, he was tired and that aft didn’t deserve a second thought. He just wanted to get to his room and crash on his berth. Of course when he got there he first had to tell Console about the new arrangements. Unfortunately a wounded leg didn’t rust out the gold and white mechs vocalizer and he constantly questioned Whirl about it.

                “I’m just saying I don’t get why I’m kicked from the team when you’re the one who killed all of the Cons.” Console shrugged.

                “I left one of them online but, it doesn’t matter why. Commander’s an aft and we have to deal with a new guy.” Whirl began to leave.

                “Wait! Where are you going? You can’t just leave me alone here. I might die!” Console tried to stand up.

                “You hurt your leg and you were probably dropped on your helm as a sparkling. Either than that you’re fine.” Whirl sighed.

                “Well you could at least ask me how I’m doing. I just broke my leg, mech! Aren’t good roommates supposed to talk to each other?” The wounded mech asked.

                “Once you get your arm torn off and a nice gaping wound in your torso, come talk to me.” Whirl slammed the door behind him.

 

                There was only one other place for Whirl and he headed straight there. Once he entered the room he almost back pedaled. Sitting there at a desk was that same orange mech from the other day. He wanted to punch someone but, he was utterly exhausted and couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the other mechs presence. They both considered each other before Whirl slumped in a corner and Rung went back to writing. The soft almost inaudible scratching of pen on the data pad was deafening to Whirl’s audios. He angrily started tapping his claw against the floor. The orange mech looked up from his work and quirked an eyebrow at the navy mechs antics. He shook his helm and went back to writing. The constant tapping was making it hard for him to concentrate. He huffed before gently drumming his writing utensil against the desk. Their tapping became in sync and it quickly turned into a challenge. Rung began clicking his glossa as he starred down at the words. Whirl began humming catching his attention. The rotor had his antenna drawn down and Rung watched as it moved. He quickly realized the other mech was copying the movement of his own antennae. Rung sighed before abruptly standing up and speaking at the same time as Whirl.

                “Well—.” They both stopped and starred at the other.

                “Well frag this I have other places to go.” Whirl continued.

                “And it was a pleasure seeing you again. I must be going as well.” Rung collected his stuff and began leaving.

                Whirl left after him and headed to his room the get a bit of recharge before his new mission.

 

                “Whirl, Whirl, Whirl, WHIRL, WWHHHIIIIIRRRRRRLLLL!” Console poked the blue mechs cockpit.

                "I could drop you right now if I wanted." Whirl threatened as he flew slightly higher.

                “WHHHHHIIIIRRRLLLL.” Console held onto the helicopter tighter.

                “WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Said helicopter wished they were at the energon mine already.

                “What’s wrong? You sound very annoyed.” The white and gold mech continued pestering his transportation.

                “I am.” Whirl growled.

                “You wanna talk about it?” Console questioned.

                “No. I want you to shut up.” The navy mech sped up when he caught site of their landing platform. “Now get off.” He shoved Console off of him mid transformation.

                “Tools to your left, mines to your right. I’m Enmine you can just call me Enmine.” An old looking grey and green mech told them.

Whirl didn’t question how he was going to mine without servos and instead just headed to the left.  He was surprised to see there were claw operated tools. He shrugged before grabbing one and heading to one of the mines. Console just began hacking at the rock with no clue what he was doing but, Whirl had previous experience.  Thankfully he didn’t have to scout for the energon that had to be by far more boring than mining.

                “Isn’t mining like…Drone work or something?” Console asked.

                “And now it’s our work because you’re an idiot.” Whirl rolled his optic and tried to get away.

The gold and white mech just followed him to whatever section he ventured into.

                “I will tear off your leg,” Whirl hissed. “Stop following me.”

                “Okay! Okay! Sheesh. What crawled up your tailpipe and died?” Console shook his helm and walked away.

Whirl rolled his optic again before going back to mining. Hopefully that idiot couldn’t ruin his life from a distance.

                “What is that guy doing?!” One of the other mechs sounded horrified.

Whirl looked up to see Console mining in a closed off area and he stood corrected. His helm flopped back and he covered his face. The other miners began scrambling back as the Tox En hidden deep within the cave walls was released. Enmine was able to pull Console out of the way but, other miners close by weren’t so lucky and offlined almost instantaneously as the toxic shards made their way into their frames.

                “WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!” Miners began running and screaming.

                “BUT THE ENERGON!” One of them yelled.

                “FORGET IT!” Enmine began leading them out.

                “Frag my leg.” Console was on the ground and it did not look like he would be getting up anytime soon.

                “Fragging idiot!” Whirl ran over and began dragging him away from the Tox En’s gas.

                “It was an accident I swear! Don’t leave me! Don’t let it get me!” He clutched to the Heli.

                “There were fragging neon flashing signs saying ‘caution do not mine.’ You mudflap!” Whirl’s turbines began spinning to slow down the gas.

He paused much to Console’s distress and a solution began forming in his processor. He let go of Console and transformed with his fans on full blast.

                “What are you doing?” Enmine returned.

                “What does it look like? I’m saving the energon. Do you have anything to cover that?” Whirl asked as he kept the green smoke back.

                “Yeah, yeah give me a klik. OI! MECHS WE NEED SOME HELP IN ‘ERE!”  Enmine yelled.

The other miners came running in and were able to get Console patched up while the rest of them helped stop the Tox En. There were a few casualties but, the rest of the energon was salvageable. Energon mining was a lot more exciting than expected.


	4. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Whirl walks into the room he is a little annoyed the orange mech is there. He ignores the mech in angry silence. Rung reads and also tries to ignore the rotor. Whirl tries to annoy Rung and is successful as he leaves to deal with his patients. The next morning they agree to stop annoying each other and get slightly more comfortable with the other.

                Whirl was beyond tired when he walked into the room. The schedule switch had made recharging troublesome which had taken a toll on his systems. Even with his optic dimmed and a slightly sluggish pace he still noticed that orange mech with the funky eyebrows. The other mech had his nose buried into a novel and he looked absolutely engrossed. That didn’t stop him from giving Whirl a brief glance. Whirl flopped down in the corner again and sighed. He didn’t want to fight the tiny non-combatant but, he could probably get the mech out a different way.

                “Brainstorm, buddy. Think you could whip me up a batch of nerd repellent?” Whirl commed said mech.

“I am not a nerd.”  Rung looked up from his book.

                “Make it extra strength, will you? It _speaks_.” Whirl added causing Brainstorm laugh before he hung up.

                “Excuse me?” Rung’s eyebrows furrowed.

                “You’re excused.”

                “What could I have possibly done to deserve your wrath?” The psychiatrist questioned.

                “You breathed.” Whirl deadpanned.

                “Your issue is completely inaccurate then because we don’t breathe.” Rung pinched his nasal ridge.

                “You’re in my space.” Whirl said.

                “I was here first.” Rung threw his hands up.

                “And I’m here now.” The rotor announced.

                “You’re insufferable!” Rung slammed down his data pad before collecting his stuff and walking out.

                “Later nerd!” Whirl snickered and waved.

As soon as he was sure the other mech was out of the vicinity and the likeliness of him returning was low—Whirl began recharging.

* * *

 

                "Hello, my name is Rung. You must be Chromedome?" Said mech introduced himself.

                “Mhm.” Chromedome confirmed.

                “It’s very nice to meet you. How are you?” Rung asked.

                "Fine." Chromedome shrugged.

                "Life's going okay?" Rung continued.

                “Yeah.”

                “That’s very good to hear,” Rung smiled. “I’m afraid your Conjunx Endura doesn’t agree with you though. He told me you’re having nightmares?”

                “Sometimes but, I can handle it. I told him not to worry about it.” The mnemosurgeon acknowledged.

                “Can you tell me what some of these nightmares are about?” Rung inquired.

                “They’re just inherited memories. Bots I don’t know dying, me dying, me being tortured. It sounds horrible but, it isn’t that bad if you know it’s not real. Really, I can handle it.” Chromedome claimed.

                “Your friends and Conjunx are worried about you Chromedome.  I can only help you if you let me.” Rung sighed gently.

                “…Do you promise not to tell him?” Chromedome asked.

                “Tell who?”

                “My Conjunx…” The distressed mech began extending and retracting his needles.

                “I won’t tell anyone anything you don’t want said. I promise.” Rung reassured.

                “…Fine. What do you want me to say?” Chromedome reluctantly agreed.

                “What you tell me is up to you but, I would like to know more about these dreams of yours.” Rung encouraged.

                “It usually starts out good but….”

 

                “Hello, my name is Rung. Fortress Maximus I assume?" Rung smiled up at the huge mech.

                “You can just call me Max.” He gruffed.

                “Alright, Max. How are you?” Rung asked.

                “Okay,” The blue and black mech shrugged. “How are you?”

                “I’m good, thank you for asking. So, do you know why you’re here?” Rung questioned.

                “Is this about Garrus-9? I don’t want to talk about it.” Fort Max asserted.

                “I understand but, we will have to talk about it sometime in the future. Since it is our first session we can do something else. How would you like to take a personality test?” The orange psychiatrist asked.

                “Sure, why not?” A small data pad was put into huge servos.

                “This test will give you a series of colours at the end. What’s your favourite colour?” Rung asked.

                “…Dark green.” Fortress Maximus answered.

                “That is a very nice colour.”

                “Mhm. It’s my favourite.” Max nodded.

Rung sat in patient silence as the large mech completed the test. It took up most of their time but, finally Fortress Maximus finished it. He wrinkled his nasal ridge and pulled back a little.

                “What personality colour did you get?” Rung asked.

                “…Pink.” He grunted.

                “What shade?” Rung continued.

                “…Hot pink.” He grimaced.

                “Does it fit?” The smaller mech questioned as he watched Maximus read the description.

                “I guess.” He shrugged before looking at the time.

                “Ah, yes. It looks like that’s all the time we have for today. Thank you for coming.” Rung smiled and waved as he left.

Rung stretched before pushing his chair in and putting the data pad back. He rearranged his model ships dusting them off a bit before nodding and making sure everything was in order. He smiled to himself and began cleaning his glasses. He checked the time before setting them down and rubbing his aching joints while making his way over to the berth. He tried to get into a comfortable position on the hard surface but, it proved to be fruitless. He sighed softly before closing his optics and falling into a forced recharge.

* * *

 

 

                Whirl walked into the room and this time surprisingly didn’t see the other mech. He sure as pit wasn’t complaining but, he was a little disappointed he couldn’t annoy the other mech. Those eyebrows and antennae were so expressive—it was hilarious. He decided to lounge around but, he relaxed on the floor. There wasn’t much for him to do today since his whole plan was to annoy the nerd. He rested his helm against the wall and looked around at the plain room. Still only a desk, chair and some bits of scrap lying around.

                “That’s a nice wall all grey and stuff.” He commented to himself.

His voice echoed a bit and he sighed loudly. Only a few days without fighting and he already sunk as low as looking to a nerd for kicks. Whirl looked up in as said nerd entered the room. He looked around a bit but, hadn’t noticed Whirl who began to stand up. Whirl snuck up behind him before pinching one of his antenna. Whirl snickered as the smaller mech jumped in surprise.

                “Oh my goodness!” He whipped around clutching his chest.

He starred up at the rotor with wide optics before his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed a tight line as his servos went to his hips. Whirl chuckled quietly as he continued to pinch the antennae between his claws.

                “Do you mind?” Rung crossed his arms.

                “Not at all.” Smirk was evident in the navy mechs voice.

                “Please desist. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this whole,” Rung motioned around. “…Arrangement of sorts. I come here to relax and I can only assume you come here for the same reasons.” He slapped at the claw still pinching him. “I would like to make amends and share this room.”

“Hmmm I don’t know. I might need to recharge on this one. There’s not much in this for me. Though I suppose I could humour myself…” Whirl stopped pinching him and shrugged. “There’s nowhere else to go so sure, why not? But, first.” Whirl pulled a bottle out of his subspace and spritzed the nerd twice. Rung gasped and covered his optics to protect his glasses.

                “What is that?!” He demanded.

                 “Nerd repellent.” Whirl stated simply.

                “What’s in it!?” Rung panicked.

                “It’s just water calm down.” Whirl sprayed him again.

                “Stop that!” The offended mech spluttered.

Whirl cackled as he sprayed him a few more times. Rung glared before snatching the bottle and spraying the heli right back.

                “See?” Whirl took it back before putting it in his subspace.

                “I apologize for reacting badly to a mech I don’t know spraying me with an unknown liquid.” Rung said sarcastically.

                “Apology accepted.” Whirl responded.

Rung only snorted and shook his helm before sitting down at the desk. He sat back and pulled out a data pad but, he kept a watchful optic on the other mech who just sat in the corner. Whirl snapped his claws a bit before resting them in his lap and looking around the room again. He pulled a cube out and began refueling as he also watched the other mech. They both occasionally glanced at the other but, otherwise stayed quiet.


	5. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl gets hurt and decides to patch himself up at the room so he can avoid his annoying roommate. Rung helps him out. The next day Whirl notices Rung doesn't refuel much. Whirl brings energon cubes for both of them and they relax.

Whirl walked into the room and saw the small mech concentrating.

            "Yes!" He walked over to the small mech.

            “Don’t you despise me?” Rung asked as he looked up from his work.

            “Oh, I do. I just wanted to do this.” Whirl pinched his antennae.

Rung only sighed and tried to ignore the clawed mech. He was determined not to let this mech get to him again. Whirl quickly caught on and pinched his antennae harder in retaliation.

            “Ouch! Please stop.” Rung covered his audio to protect them from further assault.

            “Nah.” Whirl started playing with his digits instead.

            “Why do you insist on touching me?”  He pushed the bigger mech away slightly.

            “Short nerd.” Whirl decided not to answer him and patted his helm a few times.

            “Yes, thank you. I have work to do. Could you please stop?” He repeated.

Whirl shrugged before walking away and pulling out some tools from his subspace. Rung watched as he began patching himself up. Rung hadn’t noticed the wounds and felt the need to help. When he saw the rotor struggling to reach his back he said something.

            “…Do you need any help?” Rung asked cautiously.

            “’M fine. Go back to doing your nerd stuff.” Whirl waved him off.

Rung only rolled his optics and started working again as he tried to ignore the other mechs struggles. When the frustrated grunts had ceased Rung looked up and noticed the other mech glaring at his claws before deciding to patch up an easier to reach area. Rung intertwined his fingers. His chin rested against the support as he stared at the wounded mech with an eyebrow arched. The other mech was apparently too stubborn to ask for help he obviously needed. Rung put his pen down and walked over. Whirl’s glare was now trained on him and the rotor backed up a bit as he approached.

            “I can help you with that.” Rung offered his assistance again.

            “I said I’m fine! I can get it. I don’t need any help so, go away.” Whirl clicked his claws agitatedly.

            “I’d suggest going to a medic but, if you won’t let me help I highly doubt you’d let them help you.” Rung sighed sadly.

            “Damn right.”

            “Just let me just get the areas you can’t reach.” The orange mech tried to negotiate.

            “Why do you even care?” Whirl snapped.

            “Can’t I just be a mech who genuinely wants to help?” Rung asked him.

            “No. Those don’t exist.” His optic narrowed suspiciously. “You’d have to have something to gain.”

            “That’s a very negative outlook on life.” Rung frowned.

            “Yeah, so? Sue me.” Whirl snarked.

            “That really isn’t necessary. Now stop being so stubborn and accept my help.”  Rung sat down in front of him.

He glared at the smaller mech but, didn’t protest and Rung assumed that was the closest to consent he was going to get. He went behind the rotor and pulled a cloth out of one of his compartments.

            “I’m going to clean the wound, alright?” He warned the bigger mech.

Whirl only grunted and flinched slightly when the fabric pressed against his back.

            “I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Rung released the pressure and tilted slight to address him.

            “No.” He braced himself for the contact as it reappeared.

Rung frowned but, tried to be as gentle as possible as he dabbed at the drying energon. Whirl tensed and he stopped to make sure the other mech was alright.

            “Are you sure you don’t want a medic?” He asked.

            “Positive.”

Rung only sighed and proceeded with the rough patch up job.

* * *

 

            Whirl had noticed the nerd didn’t seem to refuel much when he was there. He didn’t really refuel there either and instead did before work. It was still pretty early in the morning though and decided he’d get his energon now. Normally he wouldn’t’ve thought of getting someone else theirs but, after yesterday he decided to bring the nerd one. He hated the feeling of owing someone. He brought two cubes to the room and wasn’t surprised to see the orange mech busy. He walked over catching said mechs attention before setting down one of the cubes. The nerd seemed slightly stressed but, now he looked confused. 

            “Oh, thank you.” He smiled.

            “No problem.” Whirl shrugged before going to his spot and sitting down.

They both took a sip of the glowing liquid before going back to what they were doing. Whirl sat back and let his thoughts take over. Mining was pretty boring but, he should be thankful there were no more incidents. Well there was one small cave in but, nobody died. Console had also been sticking closer to him and listening to him. 'I wonder how Console's doing. That annoying aft' he thought. He really couldn’t care less though. He drank a bit more of his energon and watched as the other mech did the same. Rung was concentrating and analyzing all the information he had collected that day. He almost forgot about his present company but, he did look up a few times from his work to check. The rotor looked slightly more relaxed than usual but, still very alert and tense. He obviously needed a therapist or at least someone to talk to but, if he wouldn’t even go to a medic for physical wounds, Rung highly doubted his assistance would be welcomed. He tried not to stare too much lest he put the Empurata victim more on edge. He was very interested in this mechs story but, he had no right to question someone who was not a close friend or patient. He could always try befriending this mech he technically visits every single day. He could at least try for acquaintanceship at the very least. This mech seemed like someone who would exchange trust for trust. He looked at the half finished energon and smiled slightly before deciding he could try. The navy mech wasn’t the only one in need of a friend.


	6. Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung feels comfortable enough to bring a model ship. He is stressed by the schematics and Whirl can't help his curiosity. They create the ship together. They also have a conversation about building and actually introduce themselves.

            Rung looked up from his tools as he heard some scraping before the door opened. He smiled at the mech entering who tilted his head at the implements.

            “What are those?” Whirl asked.

            “Just some tools and schematics for a new model ship I’m building.” Rung smiled as he walked over.

            “Cool.” He looked over the psychiatrist’s shoulder.

            “I suppose,” Rung shrugged. “I do enjoy these little trinkets.”

            “That piece goes there.” Whirl interrupted as he pointed.

            “Oh! Thank you. I was wondering where that piece went,” Rung picked it up and placed it in the correct spot. “Do you enjoy crafting?” He asked.

            “…I used to…” Whirl tapped his claws together before stopping and sighing. “It’s a nerd thing though. I’ll just leave you to it.” He began walking away.

            “Wait! I would really appreciate your help…If you don’t mind helping a nerd like me.” Rung stopped him.

            “Why? I can’t do anything with these huge fragging claws.” Whirl held them up in emphasis.

            “You could help me figure out what pieces go where. This usually takes me a few hours but, I’m sure with your help it could be finished much quicker.” Rung assured.

            “How many of these do you even have?” Whirl questioned.

            “I have a couple of them on me right now,” Rung pulled two out of his compartments and set them down on the desk. “Ark 1 and 5.” He pointed at the one named.

            “…Hm. Yeah, sure, why not? I haven’t built anything in…a while.” Whirl shrugged before sitting on the ground.

Rung joined him and transferred the tools, pieces and schematics onto the floor. Whirl picked up the plans—he was careful not to rip them—and started analyzing the structure.

            “It looks like these two pieces fit together.” Whirl slid them over to Rung who easily fit them together.

Rung’s expression was one of pure concentration as they worked together to build the model ship.

            “Wait! That doesn’t go there.” Whirl brought his claw a little too close to the small unfinished ship.

He accidentally dented the delicate work with his heavy claw. His optic widened and he froze as he stared at the damage.

            “Oh no,” Rung picked up the ship. “Oh it’s just a small abrasion nothing to worry about. This can be fixed easily!” Whirl only shook his helm squeezing it out of frustration. “Hey! It’s alright! You were right that piece wasn’t supposed to go there. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Rung said and grabbed his claws before smiling softly at him.

            “I knew I’d frag it up. I told you I can’t do anything with these huge fragging claws!” He growled.

            “Accidents happen. It’s alright, really! Look we’re almost done.” Rung gently popped out the dent before putting it down. “We only have three pieces left. Where does this one go?” He asked holding up one of them.

Whirl hesitated before sighing and picking up the plans.

            “Looks like it goes here,” Whirl was hesitant to point so he just nodded in the direction. Rung placed it in its spot before waiting for the heli to continue. “Jeez why do you gotta make me do all the work?” Whirl huffed jokingly before pointing out where the two pieces went.

            “There! All done.” Rung smiled.

            “It looks kind of plain…” Whirl tilted his helm as he stared at it.

            “I usually leave it like that but, we can paint it if you want.” Rung suggested as he pulled some paint out of his compartments.

            “I can’t really paint.” Whirl snapped his claws for emphasis.

            “I have some bigger brushes. You can paint the main colour and I can do the smaller details.” The psychiatrist proposed.

            “Yeah that could work.” Whirl shrugged before grabbing the bigger paintbrush handed to him. “It should be a cool army green.”

Rung pulled out a few different shades of green and Whirl chose one before dipping the paintbrush in. Holding it was a little awkward and he dropped it a few times but, he was successful in painting it. They let it dry for a bit before Rung started painting camouflage on it. Whirl nodded in approval and they waited for it to dry some more.

            “We should write out designations on here.” Rung said.

            “I think it’d be cooler to combine them!” Whirl suggested.

            “Alright. What’s yours?” Rung asked.

            “Name’s Whirl, you?”

            “I’m Rung spelled R-u-n-g. Quite a few bots forget or spell it wrong.” Rung frowned slightly.

            “How could anyone forget your name with those eyebrows?” Whirl questioned.

            “Everyone seems to forget it but, that doesn’t matter. What would be a good combination?” Rung changed the subject back.

            “Rirl? Oh what about Wung…Nah that’s stupid…Whrung?” Whirl started combining them.

            “Rung?”

            “No W-h-r-u-n-g.” Whirl spelled it.

            “Oh I like that one…I should probably write it.” Rung held up a tiny paintbrush.

            “Yeah…” Whirl agreed.

Rung stuck his glossa out slightly as he concentrated on making the letters perfect. He sat back before nodding at their work with a small smile on his face.

            “There we go! This one quite possibly could be my favourite.” Rung held it up for them both to inspect.

            “Really? It looks…weird.” Whirl tilted his helm and glared at the ship a bit.

            “I think it looks wonderful. The colours blend well.” Rung traced the designs gently.

            “Eh, I’m not much of a painter. The structure’s pretty solid though.” Whirl nodded in approval.

            “It is. It’s a real pleasure building with you Whirl.”

            “You too, Rung.”


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung decides to try to make the room homier and starts building a chair. Whirl helps him. They both start creating furniture for the room and collecting things. They move all of the furniture and paint the room together. Rung and Whirl relax in the finished room. Whirl trusts Rung enough to sleep while he's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had it half done and then I couldn't think of what else to write XD Finally got it done.

 

            The next day hadn’t been much different from the others. Whirl waved at Rung when he entered but, they didn’t talk much. One good conversation didn’t create a friendship and Rung would obviously have to take sparkling steps with the heli. He studied the mech and noticed how dreadfully uncomfortable sitting on the floor must be. It was definitely starting to show as Whirl stretched and shifted a little more. Rung felt selfish upon realizing he was taking up the only furniture in the room and leaving Whirl to the ground. He hadn’t thought much of it previously due to them not exactly being on speaking terms. He frowned and his work was ignored as he slowly began thinking of a solution that would work for both of them.

 

            Rung woke up early and grabbed some tools before heading down to the room. He set his tools down before going room to room collecting parts. Hopefully the other rooms would have things that were previously a chair or could be made into one. Even finding a whole chair would be nice though as he began going room to empty room he was having little luck. Rung sighed before finding a chair in minimal condition. It was pretty damaged but, a good size for the larger mech so Rung took it. He went through a few more rooms for parts to repair it before heading back to the room. When he entered Whirl still didn’t seem to be there so he set down the parts. He turned and spotted Whirl recharging beside the door startling him.

            “Oh goodness!” He jumped and grabbed the glass plating protecting his spark.

A yellow optic flickered before Whirl shot up and looked around while his battle protocols onlined. He settled back down upon seeing it was only Rung.

            “Primus! No need to give me a spark attack Eyebrows.” Whirl growled before sighing and resting his helm against the wall.

            “Sorry. You gave me quite the start as well. I didn’t notice you, when did you arrive?” Rung laughed breathlessly.

            “A while ago. I figured I’d scared you off already and you weren’t going to show.” The rotor shrugged earning a small smile from the other mech.

            “How would you have scared me off? I quite enjoyed our last encounter. In fact I’ve realized there aren’t enough chairs and the floor has to be dreadfully uncomfortable,” Rung started.

            “You think?” Whirl commented.

            “I apologize again but, I want to make it up to you. Would you like to help me build this chair? If you’d rather return to recharging I understand.” Rung presented the pieces.

            “Sure, why not?” Whirl eyed them before shrugging and getting up. “So what do you need me to do?”

            “Could you please hold these two pieces together while I wield them?” Rung asked as he pushed the chair and a leg towards him.

Whirl nodded and did so as he watched the smaller mech work diligently. Rung checked to make sure it was sturdy. Over the next few weeks they built furniture and collected different materials.

* * *

 

            There was a haste knock on Console and Whirl’s habsuite. Console was the one to answer the door and raised an optic ridge when he looked down. There was a small gift on the ground at his pedes. He picked it up and read the tag addressed to him and from an apparent secret admirer. He stared in disbelief and looked around outside of the door. No one was in sight and he began to squeal excitedly. He closed the door before quickly opening the present. It was energon sweets and he hugged the box. He carefully picked on up and savoured the flavour. He was super giddy and praying to Primus it was from his crush. The likeliness was pretty high and Console smiled as he slowly ate the candy.

* * *

 

            Sure most of the furniture had been broken when Whirl got frustrated but, getting to build again also made him very happy. And as much as it had originally repulsed him, he was beginning to enjoy the orange mech’s company. Rung had some intense expressions and Whirl couldn’t help but stare when the shorter mech was concentrating or deep in thought. Currently Rung was smiling as he painted one of the walls and his antennae twitched every once in a while. Whirl had had to move the furniture they built and had a giant paintbrush that was much easier to grasp. They had both agreed the room was quite dull and didn’t quite fit in with their creations but, they had a lot of trouble picking a colour. Whirl had suggested using energon which didn’t sit too well with the other mech who suggested their colours. They ended up deciding on a colour that would compliment the décor. They didn’t build much since they only stayed there to relax. There was a table, a few chairs because Whirl often liked to toss those, that old desk, and a couch. They cleaned up once they had finished painting and Whirl demonstrated his strength by carrying everything except for a few small brushes. Rung only smiled and shook his helm at the antics. The next day the paint was dry so Whirl put the furniture back in. He huffed once it was done and sat down on the couch.

            “Everything looks pretty sturdy.” He nodded as he looked around.

Rung joined him sitting on the other side and also looking around.

            “It also comes together quite nicely. I like the colour.” Rung agreed.

            “I still think energon would’ve looked better.” Whirl commented and tried to look innocent as the orange mech crossed his arms and shook his helm.

            “No matter, this was still an enjoyable experience. Thank you for helping me.” Rung smiled at the rotor.

Whirl just shrugged and continued to admire the room. Rung pulled out a data pad and saved a few pictures of the room on it. Whirl looked over at them before taking the data pad.

            “Funny faces!” He took a selfie with the shorter mech.

Rung covered his face and laughed before taking it back. He put it back in his subspace and looked at the heli. Whirl’s optic dimmed a bit and he could feel himself nodding off.

            “Are you alright?” Rung asked.

            “I’m fine. Just a little tired…” Whirl admitted.

            “I can move if you’d like to rest.” Rung suggested.

            “…Don’t kill me in my sleep, alright Eyebrows?”

            “I’ll try not to.” Rung responded and they both paused. “…That was a horrible joke. I apologize.” Rung covered his face and got off of the couch. He sat at the desk before quickly starting to work. He looked up a few times to see Whirl staring at him but, the third time he looked up the blue mech was out. Rung laughed quietly at the splayed out form but, felt slightly proud this distrustful mech trusted him a little bit.


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl has a bad day because some mechs are being afts. Rung helps him out even though he isn't his patient. And he learns a little more about the heli. Whirl comes back from a mission early. He and Rung run into each other and have a conversation outside of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! I have way too many fics I'm currently working on. My friend also keeps bugging me because they remembered the original name for this fic was 'Quite Hello'. It was a very dark time and I was young then.

        Whirl growled quietly as a pair of mechs a few feet away continued to snicker and talk about him without a care in the world. He'd love to strangle them but, Enmine was unfortunately standing watch.   
        "Those mechs are such afts." Console commented, getting into Whirl's personal space.  
        "Tell them not me." Whirl muttered and tried to ignore everyone.  
        "SHUT UP!" Console yelled at the two mechs causing Whirl to cringe, "I mean you're not even that ugly. Sure just one optic is creepy but, that's like having a visor though having a visor doesn't mean you're a criminal...Which reminds me I wanted to ask you what you did because you seem like someone who'd kill someone else for looking at you funny which in itself is pretty funny because those mechs are talking scrap about you and you're not doing anything about i-"  
 Whirl slammed his claw against the rock wall startling and cutting off the white and gold mech.   
        "Stop talking." Whirl hissed.  
        "Yeesh sorry! I'm just trying to help you out cause we're friends and stuff. Well a little more than friends but, hey I'm a generous mech always lookin to help someone in need." Console barely missed an attempt on his life.  
        "I.don't.need.your.help." Whirl clicked his claws stiffly and glared daggers.   
Enmine's casual stance went rigid and he got closer in case he needed to intervene. His scrutinizing made Whirl turn towards him and peer angrily.   
        "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Console cheered.  
        "SHUT THE FRAG UP YOU ANNOYING TWO BIT HALF GLITCH!" Whirl yelled.  
Console gasped before frowning and walking away with a shake of his helm.  
        "You're ugly!" He shouted then ran off.  
        "What was that?!" Whirl demanded.  
        "I SAID YOU'RE UGLY!" Came a distant response.   
Whirl growled and tried to get back to work. Everyone was silent and a few spared a glance but, one mech had the audacity to stare and make quiet comments.  
        "What?" Whirl growled, lunging forward threateningly to show his intent to fight.  
        "Nothing!" The bot scurried away.   
        "That's what I thought." The rotor huffed before continuing what he was doing.

* * *

  
        Rung tried to keep quiet but, once the crevice Whirl dug into the ground with his claws became bigger than Swerve's mouth, he had to speak up.  
        "Are you alright?" The question was innocent enough.  
        "Just fine." Whirl snapped.  
        "Are you sure? I want you to know you can talk to me...If you choose to." Rung assured.   
        "I'm sure." The rotor's tone sounded less malicious this time and more exhausted.   
Rung chewed his lower derma to stop from pushing further. He kept an optic on the other mech who continued to dig at the depression.  
        "Would you prefer it if I left?" Rung asked.  
There was a long pause and he waited patiently but, when there was no response he prepared to leave but, was stopped.  
        "...No." Whirl responded finally.  
Rung was pleasantly surprised and smiled softly before sitting back down.  
        "Would you like to sit on the couch with me? It must be far more comfortable than the floor." Whirl didn't answer and after some quiet contemplation; he slowly got up and sat beside the orange mech who tried to conceal his growing smile.   
        "What?" The navy mech demanded as he glared and moved away.  
        "Nothing, nothing. Would you like to read a book?" Rung offered one.  
Whirl shrugged but, moved back again to accept it. They both began to read and the silence was nothing but pleasant. Whirl slowly became docile again or as docile as he could possibly get. Rung put his book down and cautiously seized the chance.  
        "How was your day?" He asked.  
Whirl slowly looked up from the book he was reading and turned to the orange mech with an unimpressed look. Rung mumbled an apology then went back to his reading. Whirl followed suit before deeming the question innocent enough.  
        "It was fine," He answered. "How was yours?"  
Rung couldn't help but, smile before responding, "My day was decent, thank you for asking."   
Whirl shrugged and nodded but, didn't continue the conversation. Rung tried to think of a different conversation starter and got an idea. He pulled out his data pad and began looking something up.   
        "Would you like to hear any jokes?" He asked.  
        "Not really."   
        "But, some of these are actually quite funny! What do you call a one eyed- Okay maybe not that one," Rung covered his face before trying to find a good one. "What do you call a belt with a watch on it? A waist of time. That's pretty clever." Whirl just stare at him. "O-okay how about,  Where did the computer go to dance? To a disc-o."  
Whirl snickered and shook his helm, "Only you could find jokes this pathetic but, I guess I could humour you. What do you want?"  
        "I would like to know, what has you so troubled?"   
        "Really?" He deadpanned then rolled his optic when Rung nodded, "Fine, some of the bots I work with were being glitches, my stupid cogsucker of a roommate made it worse and I nearly punched someone out. Happy?"  
        "How did your roommate make it worse?" Rung pressed on.  
        "He's like if Blurr and Swerve had an annoying gold baby. Enough said."  
        "I see, I see." Rung crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin in his servo, taking on a pondering pose.   
        "...You're giving me a shrink vibe here eyebrows."  
        "I apologize," He tried to sit more casually. "Please continue."  
        "That's it" Whirl shrugged.  
        "Were the bots you work with talking about you?"  
        "Yeah but, I don't care what they think."  
        "Are you sure?"  
        "Positive." Whirl began getting up. "Well, this was fun but, I have to go."  
        "See you later." Rung waved.  
        "Maybe."  
  
  
        Thank fragging Primus that shift had ended quickly. Enmine had been eyeing Whirl the whole time irritating him further before suggesting he get out of the mine and go for a flight. Whirl didn't need to be told twice as he transformed and flew off to burn off some of his energy. He didn't know if he was supposed to return when he was done but, he didn't; He just went back to the ship and began walking. He wasn't really paying attention so it wasn't too surprising when he bumped into someone.  
        "Watch it." He growled.  
        "Whirl, a pleasure to see you as well." Rung crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
        "Oh, it's you."   
        "Yes, it's me. Who else would I be?" They both moved over as someone passed by.  
        "I don't know but, there's a lot of nerds walking down these halls." Whirl commented.  
        "Thank you for that," Rung sighed. "Where are you off to?"  
        "Somewhere," Whirl shrugged. "Where're you going?"  
        "I have to work." The smaller mech responded.  
        "Oh."  
        "I'll see you later Whirl. Try not to crash into anyone else." Rung began walking.  
Whirl huffed before heading to his room. There was no point going to the room if Rung wasn't going to be there; He could always go to Swerve's but, he preferred a few hours of sleep over a drink. Unless he got a drink then to his room. Yeah, he'd probably do that.


End file.
